Erotic Dream
by Candy Nyu
Summary: A veces un sueño puede ser más que eso. ¿Acaso podria hacerse realidad?. One-shot


**Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Pareja:** **M** iyu **S** awa

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

 _\- recuerdos_  
\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de Sawamura.

 **Nota 2** : Es mi primer One-shot de esta pareja, así que ténganme paciencia por favor, ya que aún no me acostumbro del todo a las personalidades y eso. Gracias!.

 _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Diamond no Ace no me pertenecen, son del Maestro** **Yuji Terajima**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

Erotic Dream

Un gemido incontenible escapo de mis labios al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos sobre nuestros boxers. El calor que expresaba mi cuerpo solo iba en aumento con cada segundo, con cada batalla perdida entre nuestras lenguas, que apenas logre abrir levemente mis ojos, para encontrarme así con los de quien se hallaba sobre mí.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso?

Aquella interrogante pasó por mi mente por unos segundos, pero fue solo unos instantes antes de caer preso nuevamente por estas sensaciones, de solo percibir la mano de mi compañero colarse por mi ropa interior, tocando directamente mi excitado miembro con sus dedos.

No iba a negar mi vergüenza, ya que la tenía impresa seguramente en todo mi rostro. Podía sentirla en mi ser, en mis pómulos. Y es que toda esta situación daba para ello. ¿Cuándo iba a pensar en terminar de esta manera, bajo el cuerpo de Miyuki Kazuya?.

Ni en un millón de años.

Pero eme aquí tratando de recuperar el aliento, de no dejar escapar de mi boca esto que expresaba mi ser. Y es que como hombre sabía cómo tocar ese sensible lugar, en qué lugares provocar que mi cuerpo se tense de placer. Era tan vergonzoso que creía que moriría.

¿Qué sucede Sawamura? ¿Por qué no me dejas escucharte? ─ Era un maldito. Sabía que se estaba burlando de mí, su sonrisa petulante me lo mostraba. Este tipo era un sádico. Tenía una personalidad bastante retorcida, y yo estaba siendo el blanco perfecto.

Idiota… ─ Logre pronunciar suavemente. Nuevamente mis pómulos se llenaron de calor, podía sentirlos. Estaba tan apenado, que ni siquiera me atrevía a verlo al rostro. ─…Ero Miyuki

¿Eh? ¿Ero? ─ Ahí estaba esa risa tan característica suya, la cual no me hacía sentir mejor, sino más avergonzado. Quería golpearlo, salir huyendo quizás. Pero estaba prácticamente desnudo, y si alguien me viera salir así de la habitación de esta persona…

¡Waaaa! No quiero ni pensar lo que creerían. ¿Pensar? Por Dios. Si eso mismo estábamos haciendo, ¿no?

Miyuki Kazuya… ─ Dije tras unos segundos de completo mutismo de mi parte, momentos en que seguía escuchándose su estúpida risa, hasta que volvió su atención hacía mi tras llamarle. Debía ver la forma de salir de esto, de no obtener mi trasero perjudicado. ─…Yo... ─ Mí vista paso rápidamente hacía nuestras prendas que estaban repartidas por el suelo, para segundos después dirigirla a la puerta de la habitación. Si lograba tomar mis pantalones, sería suficiente para salvar mi dignidad. Un momento. ¿Por qué me estaba poniendo en el lugar de la mujer?. Quería gritarme lo estúpido que estaba siendo, que no era momento para esas cosas, pero había asuntos más importantes que atender, como: Mi huida. ─…debo irme. Sí. Me está esperando seguro Kuramochi-sempai.

¿Por qué volvía a reírse? ¿Qué tenía de divertido? Voy a golpearlo si sigue causándome esta vergüenza.

Aproveche su descuido para salir de la prisión de su cuerpo con rapidez, para agarrar algunas de mis ropas, hasta que una mano sujetando mi brazo me detuvo. Instintivamente me voltee hacia esta persona, encontrándome con su mirada color marrón, la cual reflejaba algo más allá de su repentina seriedad.

¿Adónde crees que vas? ─ No pude responder. Su inesperado movimiento, el cual me atrajo hacía su calor me dejo sin palabras, completamente sorprendido. ¿Por qué mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido? Estúpido órgano vital, ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que es Miyuki Kazuya? El sujeto que solo busca como hacerme cabrear.

 _Aunque hay veces que también…_

… _En las que suele animarme, darme fuerzas…_

No te dejare ir tan fácil. ─ Debía dar gracias a la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, porque si no estoy seguro que nuevamente seria presa de su burla con este calor en mis pómulos, porque de nueva cuenta me estaba colocando nervioso. ─ Asume tu responsabilidad por provocarme.

¿Qu…? ─ Mi interrogante quedo a medio camino al ser atacado por sus labios, al ser empujado hacía una de las paredes de este sitio. Mi mente volvía a perderse en el limbo al sentir su lengua buscando la mía, la cual había aprovechado de ingresar cuando solté un quejido por el golpe.

¿Por qué no podía solamente golpearle y salir de este sitio? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de responder a sus besos con el mismo desenfreno?

Quiero hacértelo… ─ Salía humo. Estoy seguro que de mi cabeza salía vapor ante sus palabras, ante su tono de voz tan ronco, tan necesitado. Maldición. Ahí estaba nuevamente este latido desenfrenado, el cual me hacía desconectarme de mi entorno y solo fijarme en el rostro de quien estaba a centímetros del mío. ─ Tú provocaste esto. Ahora no te dejare escapar.

¡¿Quién era este sujeto que estaba en frente mío, y que había pasado con el bastardo imposible de leer de Miyuki Kazuya?!

Todo su rostro muestra sus intenciones. Toda su cara dice claramente: De aquí no sales, no antes de tomarte por completo. OMG. Podía verlo. Sentía que no terminaría bien parado si permanecía aquí, y lo decía literalmente.

Me había quedado sin palabras una vez más, perdido en sus facciones, en aquella sonrisa, en las palpitaciones descontroladas en mi pecho. ¿Acaso podía escucharlas él también?. Pero de nueva cuenta fui sacado de mis cavilaciones al sentir, al percibir un roce insistente en mi parte trasera, causando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, que me tensase por completo mientras apartaba un poco a esta persona.

¡Me había tocado el trasero! ¡¿Cómo había podido…?!. Sentía que explotaría de pena.

¡E-Espera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Miyuki Kazuya?! ─ Dije casi en un grito ahogado, sabiendo que si hablaba más fuerte, alguien podría escucharnos, y definitivamente no me arriesgaría a eso, claro que no. ─ Ese es mi…

Mis vocablos se vieron cortados al verle sonreír una vez más, al notar como su rostro nuevamente se acercaba al mío, al punto de estar a solo milímetros de distancia. Solo pude tragar fuerte, desviar la mirada ante esto que volvía a hacerse presente en mi interior. Este sujeto me afectaba demasiado.

Si no guardas silencio alguien nos escuchara. ¿O te calienta que alguien pueda descubrirnos? ─ Tuve que tragarme un gemido que deseaba escapar de lo profundo de mi garganta. Y que el repentino roce de su mano sobre mis genitales, mando descargas eléctricas a cada parte de mí ser.

Estaba perdido. No había escape, lo sabía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ahí estábamos nuevamente, recostados sobre la cama, pero esta vez ambos completamente desnudos. Mi mente saltaba de un lado a otro ante las sensaciones que estaba expresando, en el calor que emanaba de mi piel con solo rozarse con la de esta persona, con solo sentir el roce de nuestros sexos al notar como de pronto levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo del mío.

Abrí levemente mis ojos, ya que la vergüenza no me había permitido ver más allá, apreciar las expresiones de quien supuestamente me desagradaba, notándolas por fin. Me había quedado mudo, perdido en la tirantes de su rostro, en como mordía su labio inferior al moverse de tal manera que nuevamente nuestras erecciones hacían fricción entre ellas.

No sé si aquella imagen tan inesperada me llevo a esto, pero sin darme cuenta mis manos se dirigieron a sus mejillas, logrando atraer su atención directamente a mis ojos, notando así la sorpresa reflejada en los suyos al ver cómo le atraía en búsqueda de sus labios, de que batalláramos una vez más con nuestras lenguas.

Ya solo era una entrega total, dejarse llevar por estas sensaciones que me estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

…Si te duele, me dices Sawamura. ─ ¿Eh? Aun perdido en el beso que acabábamos de cortar, mi mente trata de enfocar en quien ahora se hallaba levantando un poco mis caderas. Mis pómulos volvieron a mostrar la vergüenza que sentía al notarme tan expuesto, al sentir como uno de sus dedos rozaba mi trasero, específicamente aquella diminuta entrada, mucho más al apreciar como antes de introducirlo lo había lamido de la manera más erótica que había visto. Aunque no es que hubiese apreciado una escena como esa antes, pero…

E-Espe… ─ Tuve que tapar mi rostro ante mi timidez, porque aquel intruso había accedido por ahí, porque me sentía realmente incomodo, apenado porque no se sentía mal. Maldición. Maldito pervertido que me estaba contagiando. Claro. Esos fueron mis pensares hasta que sentí un segundo dedo, al percibir como los movía. Dolía, mucho─ D-Detente bastardo. ¡D-Duele!

Quería que se detuviese, que parase, pero al notarle cerca nuevamente, al escuchar su tono ronco de voz sobre mis labios, no pude más que concentrarme en ello, en sus palabras.

Aguanta un poco. El dolor solo será al comienzo, lo prometo. ─ ¿Podía confiar en esta persona, en quien siempre se metía conmigo solo para burlarse? ¿Podía creer en lo que lograba ver en sus ojos, en sus facciones? ─ Sawamura. Si no te relajas te dolerá más.

Claro. Para él era fácil decirlo. No era a quien le estaban metiendo unos dedos por el ano. ¡Por el Ano! Lugar donde supuestamente solo expulsas…

Un gemido involuntario que escapo de mis labios me saco de mis pensares, me hizo llenarme de calor en el rostro. ¿Era yo quien había soltado ese vergonzoso sonido?

Parece que toque un buen punto, ¿no? ─ Ahí estaba una vez más burlándose de mí, de estas sensaciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo.

¡C-Cállate Ero Mapache! ─ Apenado por escucharle reír nuevamente, desvié la mirada. Estaba cansado de ser el material de risa. ¡Que no era nada gracioso!

Eres un idiota divertido. ─ Al escucharle volví la vista hacia su persona, encontrándomelo a centímetros nuevamente, logrando que mis pulsaciones volviesen a tornarse violentas. ─…Me gusta eso de ti.

Sentía que el aire había cesado de llegar a mis pulmones. Nuevamente la timidez llegaba a mí, y con aquel sentir intente moverme mientras le decía que era un tonto tanuki, que como podía decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas así como nada, pero fui silenciado por sus labios sobre los míos, cuando con su lengua pedía permiso para acceder, para besarnos con más intensidad.

La habitación se llenó únicamente de nuestras respiraciones, de los quejidos que escapaban de mi boca al notar tres de sus dedos moviéndose en mi interior. ¿Quién habría pensado que estaría de esta manera, y con esta persona en particular?

Ya está bien. ¿Puedo meterlo, Sawamura? ─ ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿En verdad esperaba que respondiese así sin más? Estaba loco.

Debería quitar ese semblante de su cara, esa necesidad que expresaba. La misma que seguramente yo mostraba, pero mi pena la sobrepasaba.

…No preguntes esas cosas… ─ Logre pronunciar tras unos segundos de mutismo, instantes donde en mi interior había una batalla entre lo que quería y mi timidez. Bah. Parecía chica. Aunque había tenido sus dedos en mi trasero, por lo que para allá iba. ─…Ya estamos así, ¿no?

Hahaha. ─ Genial. Nuevamente se divertía a costa mía. ─ Deberías ser más honesto con lo que quieres.

Y el debería callarse, y hacerlo de una buena vez. Maldición, si yo también lo quería, pero podía esperar sentado si creía que se lo diría. ¡Eso jamás!

¿Qué quieres? ¿Debería abrirme las nalgas también? ─ ¿Por qué solo sigue riéndose, cada vez más intensamente? Podía sentir como la vena de mi cien explotaría. ─ Tonto Miyuki Kazuya.

No sería mala idea. ─ Cabreado ya de este mini circo, lo aparte a pesar de su sorpresa, colocándome ahora de estómago mientras levantaba mi trasero. Sí. Estaba abriendo mis nalgas, para que viese que no estaba jugando, que yo podía ser ¿honesto? si quería. Hasta cierto punto no eso si, porque más que nada quería cabrearlo también. ─ Oye, Oye. Esa es una buena invitación, muy tentadora.

Che. Idiota.

Cuando ya me estaba cansado de esperar, algo bastante grande comenzó a hacer presión en el orificio de mi trasero, causando que mi cuerpo se tensase, que mordiese la almohada en la que estaba apoyado. Dolía bastante.

Estas muy tenso. Relájate más Sawamura. ─ Que fácil era decirlo. Él no era el que sentía como si lo estuviesen partiendo en dos. ─…Y-Ya…M-Maldición. E-Estas muy apretado…

Me era difícil respirar, hacer movimiento alguno. Pero cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, la humedad de su lengua en el mismo lugar, mi mente volvía a centrarse en ello, en el roce de sus dedos en mis tetillas. Sé que lo hacía por mí, que no se movía incluso por eso mismo, a pesar de que estoy seguro que deseaba hacerlo. No iba a negarlo. Se sentía bien estar de esta manera con él, conectados tan íntimamente.

…P-Puedes moverte. Ya…creo que estoy bien… ─ Murmuré tras salir de estos espasmos que provocaba en mi sus manos, su boca y su lengua. Era tanto calor que sentía que perdía la conciencia.

Pude percibir su asentimiento a mi espalda, como sus manos esta vez se afianzaban a mis caderas, logrando sacarme el aliento una vez más al sentirlo salir casi completamente, para volver a entrar lentamente, sacándonos a ambos un suspiro acompasado.

Era una mezcla de dolor y placer, algo que definitivamente podría volverse adictivo.

No había nada más que pudiese decir, solo gemir con cada movimiento. Por mucho que me avergonzase aún aquello, no podía contener esos escandalosos sonidos, iban más allá de todo.

Déjame ver tu rostro. Quiero verte ─ Sin darme cuenta, pronto estaba sentado en su regazo, completamente expuesto a sus manos, en una vergonzosa pose donde mi mente saltaba de un lado al otro con cada embiste desde esa posición. ─ ¿Duro de nuevo, eh? ─ Mis ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados por timidez y placer, ahora se dirigían hacía mi parte baja, notando como sus dedos volvían a envolver mi erección.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya no podía más. Sentía que pronto llegaría a mi límite con tantas sensaciones.

N-No más…─ Logre pronunciar entre jadeos. Siquiera ya lograba sostenerme de algún lado. Estaba tan adentro, bombardeándome en el mismo punto que antes había tocado con sus dedos, haciendo que mi conciencia se desconectase por momentos. ─…Y-Yo me v-vend…

Y así fue como caí hacía delante una vez más, manchando no solo el cubrecama, sino parte de mi cuerpo con mi semilla al explotar en el orgasmo. Sentía el cuerpo cansado, mi mente desconectada, perdida en el limbo mientras recordaba respirar nuevamente.

M-Maldición. Tampoco lograre contenerme por mucho…─ No podía ser. Sus embistes se volvieron más salvajes, provocando que nuevamente escapasen de mis labios esos sonidos. El calor era intenso, su respiración en mi espalda solo causaba que todo se viese incrementado por mil. Los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos chocando, mezclados con la humedad…

…Todo era tan vergonzoso y a la vez placentero.

 **…**

Hacía calor, pero era extrañamente cómodo. Me sentía como un oso de peluche, aquel que era abrazado con fuerza hacía si mientras se dormía.

Un momento. ¿Abrazado?

Asustado mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente, dirigiéndose con velocidad hacía un lado, hacía quien me mantenía entre sus brazos. No podía ser, aquello no debía ser verdad. Era una pesadilla. Tal vez si los cerraba una vez más, y los abriese de nueva cuenta, estaría en la soledad de mi cama. Pero por más que cerraba mis pupilas, volvían a toparse con la misma imagen.

¡Miyuki Kazuya! ─ Grite con fuerza. No podía ser, me repetía una y otra vez. Todo debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

Por supuesto mis reclamos fueron escuchados por quien había estado durmiendo junto a mí, causando que despertase también, que reclamase por mi bullicio, pero ¿cómo podía estar tan campante?.

¿Porque haces tanto escándalo tan temprano? Aun no es hora de la práctica, Bakamura ─ La vena que se había instalado en mi cien, término de explotar con su molesta tranquilidad, por lo que le aparte mientras le decía que se dejase de estupideces, que no se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. ─ Hahaha. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Anoche estabas muy a gusto mientras...

¡Ahhh! ¡Cállate, cállate! ─ Le dije mientras trataba de cubrir sus labios con mis manos. Era demasiado vergonzoso como para recordarlo. Debía salir de ahí, rescatar aunque sea un poco de mi dignidad - ¡Me largo!

Tras mis palabras, molesto salí de entre las sábanas para ponerme en pie, pero un fuerte dolor atravesó la parte baja de mi cuerpo, mandándome al piso de rodillas.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Hahaha. Lo siento. Creo que me excedí un poco en la segunda ronda. ─ Imposible no mirarlo con deseos de golpearle, mezclado con mi clara vergüenza. Todo parecía muy divertido para este mapache, y yo no podía sentirme más irritado.

...Apenas pueda caminar, me iré. ─ Murmure por bajo, tratando de controlar aunque sea un poco esta timidez, este calor que seguía sintiendo sobre mis pómulos.

Tras lo dicho nos envolvió el silencio. Un mutismo que solo lograba inquietarme más. Debía marcharme aunque sea gateando. Fue así como momentos después logre por fin ponerme de pie, aguantando aun esa leve molestia. Pero en el instante en que me disponía a avanzar, la voz de mi compañero me detuvo.

Al comienzo solo quería darte un escarmiento, luego todo se escapó de mis manos. ─ ¿Escarmiento? No entendía a qué se refería. ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que decía anoche, eso de que asumiera la responsabilidad por provocarlo?. Tsk. No importaba ya. Solo quería volver a mi habitación, escapar de estas sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

...Iré a desinfectar mi trasero. ─ Fue así como lentamente me dirigí a la puerta de este sitio, dispuesto a salir sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Hey Sawamura. ─ Me detuve con solo escucharle, de manera inconsciente. ─ No me importaría repetirlo. ─ Al oírle voltee levemente, encontrándome con aquel semblante imposible de leer, de descifrar si lo decía para molestarme o no. Pero aquello fue suficiente para que mis mejillas volviesen a teñirse de color rosa pálido, para que mi corazón comenzase a palpitar cada vez más intensamente.

¡Nunca! Este trasero nunca más caerá ante ti, Miyuki Kazuya. - ¿Qué? ¿Se esperaba que saltase a sus brazos? Primero caería muerto de vergüenza una y otra vez.

Había sido suficiente para mí, por lo que cogí mis pantalones y me marche. No sin antes sacarle la lengua, para que viera que no mentía.

Aunque había sido más por nerviosismo, para arrancar de esta penosa situación y sentir.

Al salir del dormitorio de ese tipo, inmediatamente mi vista busco señal de vida a mi alrededor, avergonzado porque podía ser descubierto en cualquier momento saliendo casi en bolas. Y cuando creía que por fin podía respirar tranquilo, la voz de mi molesto compañero de cuarto llegaba a mí.

No podía ser. Cualquiera menos él. Estaba perdido, condenado a ser la eterna burla…

¿Cómo saldría de esta…?

¡No! ─ Grite a todo pulmón, golpeándome con la parte de arriba del camarote tras impulsarme hacia arriba. ¿E-Eh? ¿Estaba en mi cama? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¡Sí! ¡Todo fue un sueño!

No podía contener la euforia que sentía en mi interior. Incluso comencé a mover mis caderas para buscar alguna señal de molestia, pero nada. ¡Nada había pasado entre nosotros!

Absolutamente nada.

Todo había sido una pesadilla

Todas las caricias, los gemidos, los besos, el calor de su aliento y nuestros cuerpos. Nada había sido real. Un sueño que al parecer me había dejado con un pequeño problema abajo, pero nada más.

Nada

Maldición. ¿Por qué ahora no me sentía del todo bien?

¡Bakamura! ¡Me las pagaras por despertarme! ─ Por más que me quejaba del dolor de la llave de lucha libre que Kuramochi-sempai aplicaba sobre mi cuello, parte de mi mente aún estaba perdida en el vacío que expresaba. ¿Por qué me sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué? …

El resto del día estaba siendo una verdadera tortura. Y es que no ha sido nada de fácil ignorar a ese Tanuki. Incluso en su momento estuve a punto de caer, porque me dijo que atraparía para mí. Claro que segundos después, al momento de verlo, recordé enseguida las escenas vergonzosas de mi sueño, y no pude. Sí. Salí huyendo, inventando cualquier excusa para no estar cerca, tal como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la mañana y tarde.

Sé que debe estar molesto, extrañado por mi comportamiento, pero no podía evitarlo. Me sentía tan avergonzado, sin saber cómo reaccionar antes estas extrañas sensaciones que causaba en mi pecho.

 _Quiero hacértelo… Tú provocaste esto. Ahora no te dejare escapar._

Mis pasos se vieron detenidos ante el recuerdo de sus palabras. Mis manos se empuñaron con fuerza a cada lado de mi cuerpo al no saber cómo interpretar todo esto. No sabía que estaba pasando conmigo, pero todo mi ser al parecer no deseaba olvidarse de ese mapache. Incluso cerrando mis ojos aún podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, la pasión de sus besos, el toque suave de sus manos en mi piel…

Pero si es Sawamura. ─ La tensión llego a cada parte de mí ser al escuchar la voz de quien había estado evitando. Esta venia directamente de mi espalda, no muy lejos. No quería voltear, no podía voltear, no sin antes caer preso nuevamente de los recuerdos. Y la vergüenza no podía ser mayor, al notar que no estaba solo. Ni las burlas de mi compañero de habitación llegaban a mí por los nervios, aquellos que se vieron incrementados al sentir el brazo del dueño de mi pesadilla sobre mis hombros. ─ Es idea mía, o has estado evi…

¡No podrás tener nada de esto, Ero Miyuki Kazuya! ─ El calor había hecho presa de mí tras su cercanía. Se había desconectado mi mente por completo, mientras mi corazón volvía a latir con intensidad ante ese olor tan conocido. Y en un intento de escapar de estas emociones, me aparte antes de tales vocablos, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Y es que no debió ser una buena escena, estar golpeándome el trasero mientras decía eso, ¿verdad?

Pero ya no importaba. Había arrancado nuevamente sin mirar atrás, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y no por la carrera que llevaba hace rato.

Era un tonto, eso lo sabía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios ante mi estupidez. No sé exactamente qué hora es, pero supongo que ya todos deben estar durmiendo en sus camas. El baño que me di después de mi maratón auto impuesto, fue más largo de lo que creía. El camino hacia mi habitación estaba muy tranquilo, tan diferente a como me sentía por dentro.

Fue en eso que un ruido se escuchó, que fui jalado a un lugar sin darme cuenta solo hasta que un clic retumbo entre las penumbras. No podía ser. Aquello debía ser una broma.

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo en la alcoba de Miyuki Kazuya?!

¿Estaba soñando de nuevo?

Ahora no podrás escapar Sawamura ─ Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante sus vocablos. Esta escena se me hacía demasiado similar, tanto que inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás, chocando con mi única vía de escape, la cual había sido cerrada por quien comenzaba a acercarse lentamente.

Ahora recordaba. Así era como había comenzado mi pesadilla. Mi primer sueño húmedo, y que al parecer iba a hacerse realidad.

Yo mismo me lo había buscado, y no sabía exactamente que sentir.

¿O tal vez si?

¿Por qué mi corazón volvía a acelerarse?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in?

¿Reviews?


End file.
